I don't want to go
by Iwritelikeaninja
Summary: Short stories about the 10th Doctors regeneration. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaacckkkkk! WITH A BRAND NEW STORYYYYYY! I hope you like it. Like most of my stories, I wrote this at three in the morning so, yeah. ENJOY!**

The gold glow had begun in his hand. He spoke, his voice panic stricken. "I don't want to go!". Then he burst into gold. Streams of colour exploding in the TARDIS. Parts of the TARDIS exploding. Light coming from every exposed bit of flesh.

**Remember reviews are like cookies but better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

Martha Jones sat up, startled. Mickey Smith stirred next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked his fiancee. "I dunno, something just didn't feel right." Mickey looked confused. "It was probably just a dream or something." he murmered settiling back down into bed. "Yeah you're probably right." But something still didn't feel right as Martha went back to sleep again. It was like she knew...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

Donna Noble fell. She don't know why, she just did. Wilfred dashed over to her. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked, concerned. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine Grandad. I probably just need something to eat or something." Wilf looked at his watch. "And some sleep at that, look at the time! Your mother will be going starkers if we don't get back soon." Donna nodded. "Yeah, she hates us coming up here, never mind at half eleven at night. I don't see why" Wilf stood up and began packing away his telescope. "Trust me my dear, she has her reasons." And at that Wilf made his way down the hill, flask of hot chocolate swinging in his hand, Donna following suit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

In Cardiff, Captain Jack Harkness fell out of his seat. He was working the night sift at Torchwood, as usual. He fell off, flat on his face. Gwen was doubled over laughing. Jack stood up and dusted himself off. "Not funny Gwen" he said glaring at her. "Sorry, but you just fell off your seat flat on your face." Jack jumped up back off of his seat like someone had set it on fire. "True. But somethings wrong." He knew something was wrong. He could feel it. He started pressing buttons on the control panel in front of him. Then he found it. A huge patch of gold floating above London. He stood up straight and saluted. "A moment of silence please Gwen. For the Doctor" Gwen looked confused. "The Doctor, but why?!" Jack shot her a look and she was silent. Jack flopped back down into his seat and Gwen looked at him. "He's regenerating. This version of him," He pointed loosely to a picture frame, "will be gone. Changed. Forever." He went back to his work, thinking of the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

On the other side of the universe, in a parallel world, a very pregnant Rose Tyler, jumped. It had been about two years since the Doctor had left them here. She was just sitting watching TV with John (better know as 10.5) when she jumped sky high. It was like someone had given her a massive fright. But no one had. "Rose! What is it?! Is it the baby?!" John asked hurriedly. "No it's just, I don't know. It like somethings happened, but I don't know what." Suddenly the memories of New Years Eve popped into Roses mind. Her eyes filled with tears and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god." She gasped. "It's time." John looked worried, but pulled her into a hug. "What's time? What's happened?" Rose buried herself into his chest. "He's regenerating. And he came to see me. Just before he did." Tears were well and truly falling from her eyes. "New Years Eve 2005. I saw this drunk man on the corner, so drunk he didn't even know what year it was." She laughed. "He told me I was gonna have a great year. And I did. Because it was him. I never thought of it till now." She cried harder and John pulled her close. "Shhh it's okay. You have me. And little Oliver soon too. Hey. You me and Ollie." Rose wiped her eyes and smiled slightly."Yeah, you me and Ollie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Chapter. I hope you liked all of these little stories. I had just never seen anything like this before and decided it needed to exist.**

In the TARDIS, the Doctor was shouting. He was thinking of them, all of them. Martha. Donna. Jack. And Rose. The last face this face saw. Before he knew it, he was sprawled on the floor. "Legs! Still got legs!"

**THE END DAADAHHHHH. I hoped you enjoyed this little story thing, whatever you just read was. Remember reviews are like cookies BUT BETTER. **


End file.
